Reunited
by lpmkonjibhuvgycftxdrzseawq
Summary: A tag to 3x08 Think Lovely Thoughts. Peter Pan gives Hook a choice. He can only save one person but what happens when it is between Henry and a family member. After Hook makes his choice Pan will take his heart and let one of the two leave while the other will be stuck in Neverland forever. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except for Katrina. BTW Katrina is 14 years old.**

**Hook's POV**

"Stop!" Pan waved his hand and Henry was bound together with invisible chains and his mouth was sealed shut. "Did you really think that it would be this simple? It's not Henry's heart I need. It's not the heart of the truest believer I need. It's the heart of the person who is willing to sacrifice the most. Someone who will make the tough decision. Someone who is willing to die here. At first I thought it was Henry but it's not. You have a choice Henry or -"

"Henry. We choose Henry." Emma yelled.

"Sorry, Emma but the choice isn't yours. You're not the one who gets to choose whether or not you stay in Neverland." Peter Pan turned to face me. "The choice is Hook's. Who do you pick, Hook? Henry or Katrina?" Katrina. No. I lost her. It's not possible.

"What're you talking about? Katrina's dead." I aimed his sword at Peter Pan.

"Really? So that's not her?" Pan pointed so something behind him. Someone stepped out from behind Pan. No, it couldn't be. Katrina. There she stood. In front of me. After all these years.

"Katrina?" I said out loud. She didn't answer. All she did was star at me with tears streaming down her face. She nodded at me, telling me that she really was who she was.

"Now, Hook. Who will you pick? Henry or Katrina? If you pick Henry you will lose your only family left but if you pick Katrina you will lose Emma. Your choice, Hook. One person goes back to Storybrooke, one to stay in Neverland for all eternity and when you do choose, I will take your heart."

"HOLD ON. STOP! Who is Katrina?"

"She's my -" I was cut off by Pan.

"Time's a-wasting. Hook it's now or never. Or maybe I'll just keep Henry, Katrina and you."

"HE IS NOT CHOOSING!" I turned around to see Neal shoot an arrow at Katrina.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as the arrow imbedded itself into Katrina's stomach. I ran up to Katrina as she sank to the floor on her knees. Everything around me blurred but from the sound of it, it sounded like Henry was free.

"No, no don't pull it out." But it was too late Katrina pulled the arrow out.

"Katrina, stay with me. Hey, it's me. Look at me." I applied pressure on the wound with my only hand. That earned a groan from Katrina.

"PAN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I looked up to find Pan also on the floor. "PAN?!"

"Dad, there's nothing you can do. He gets his magic from me. Why do you think he's kept me alive? He's linked with me."

"Wait you have magic?" Regina asked.

"I am magic. I wasn't born from parents with magic. I was born _from_ magic."

"What'd you mean born from magic?" Neal asked.

"Did you call Hook, dad?" Emma chimed in. I didn't answer and of the questions. I just focused on Katrina.

"You need to go, Dad. I can let you leave Neverland. You need to go now. It's the only chance you will get. When Pan wakes he will not be happy. Please go." Katrina pleaded with me.

"No not without you. I am not going to leave you. Not again."

"Hook, you're to only one who can sail the Jolly Roger properly. You have to leave her." Neal said to me. That low-life thinks he can shoot an arrow at my daughter and not pay for it? Well, he's got another thing coming. I got off of the ground and stomped towards Neal- Baelfire whatever is name was.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO? AFTER YOU JUST WOUNDED MY DAUGHTER? I AM GOING TO ENJOY SKINNING YOU ALIVE!" I bellowed at Neal. He was going to pay for what he did.

"DAD! NO! STOP! You're better than him. Don't do it please." Katrina yelled at me.

"That's where you're wrong. I am a pirate. I am not better than this."

"Yes you are, Dad. You showed me that you were when you saved my life. I know that that person is still in there. Please Dad, don't." Katrina begged. I lowered my hook from Neal's throat and walked back to Katrina.

Katrina looked at Neal. "Did you think you left Neverland without Pan knowing? He let you go."

"You need to keep pressure on that." I took Katrina's hands and placed them on her wound and pressed down. "How long do you think was have until he wakes?"

"When the sun rises? I can't be sure."

"Okay then you're coming with us. No arguing. If you leave Neverland, you link to Pan is broken. And anyways the hour glass is down to its last grains. We'll get you off this island before he wakes." I picked Katrina up and headed to the direction we entered from.

"Dad, it won't work. She's on the other side of the island.**(By she I mean the Jolly Roger. I could never imagine Hook calling her an it so I made Katrina call the Jolly Roger her.)** We will never make it back in time. Once Pan wakes I will die and the only way I can wake again is by Pan himself."

"Well then you better get you back before time runs out." I started to make my way to the top of the stairs and called back to the others.

"Wait, Pandora's Box. It's over there. Rumpelstiltskin is in it." I didn't bother to see if they grabbed the box, I just walked away.

I got into the boat and waited for the others. Regina climbed into the boat I was in while Neal, Emma and Henry got into the other. I reached over to grab the oars but Regina beat me to it.

"You gotta keep an eye on her. I'll row." I nodded my head once to show her that I appreciated it. I placed my hand on top of Katrina's. The whole row back to the shore no one talked apart from Emma and Henry. When we touched the shore I headed towards the direction of where Tinker Bell was.

Soon enough we reached Tinker Bell. "What's happening?"

"We're leaving." I didn't elaborate. "How fast can you get us back to the Jolly Roger?"

"In case you forgot, I don't have any pixie dust."

"Yeah but we have Henry. If he believes in you, you will get your dust back, will you not?"

"Yeah, I will. Henry, I'm Tinker Bell. I need you to believe in me so I can get my wings back."

"Where'd your wings go?" Henry asked.

"People stopped believing in me."

"Well I believe in you." And that was all Tink needed because she started glowing green and changed from human size to pixie size. "I'll go get Mary Margret and David. I can save him now that I got my dust back. Start heading to the boat. I'll -"

"The Jolly Roger isn't a boat, she's a ship." Katrina interrupted Tinker Bell. I laughed at Katrina.

"Well if you can still joke than you are getting better. Anyway we will start going back to the ship, Tink." I was at the front of the group, leading the way. We walked until we saw the sun peeking up over the horizon then Katrina started groaning. "What's wrong?"

"Pan. He's waking."

"Damn it! Tink!" I yelled.

"No need to yell. I'm right here." Tink's voice came from behind the group.

"We gotta go now." I said firmly to her.

"Right. Everybody grab hold of one of my arms. Make sure you are touching me." Before I knew it we were all engulfed with green smoke. When the green smoke disappeared we were on the Jolly Roger. "Now how do we get off this island?"

"I thought you had an escape plan?" Tinker Bell exclaimed.

"Well we did but it's a bust now." Regina answered.

"Dad, take me to my quarters. I have something in there." Katrina whispered. I look down at her to see blood dripping from the side of her mouth. "We don't have much longer."

I carried her down the stair away from the yelling on deck. I kicked open her door and place her on her bed.

"You haven't changed a thing in here." Katrina smiled weakly. "In my drawer, there's a bag in the back right corner." I opened her drawer and stuck my hand in. I moved my hand around until I found it.

"Open it." Katrina ordered. I tipped the contents into my hand. There in my hand lay a magic bean.

"You are brilliant, you!" I exclaimed to Katrina and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'll be back as soon as we get to Storybrooke."

I ran up the stairs and yelled for everyone to be quiet. "I got a way off." I held up the bean to show them before throwing it out into the ocean. The portal opened and I steered the Jolly Roger towards the portal. We were hit with raging storms as we got closer but when we came out the other end everything was calm.

**I don't know if I should continue it. Please review. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. **_

_Previously: I ran up the stairs and yelled for everyone to be quiet. "I got a way off." I held up the bean to show them before throwing it out into the ocean. The portal opened and I steered the Jolly Roger towards the portal. We were hit with raging storms as we got closer but when we came out the other end everything was calm._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Katrina.**_

**Emma's POV**

After exiting the portal Hook turned to me. "Can you go down to the cabins and check on Katrina? Please love."

"Uh…" I turned to look at Henry.

"Please. Only to make sure she hasn't decided to walk around with a wound in her stomach and Dreamshade fighting its way to her heart."

"Sure." I turned to leave before realising that I didn't know where Katrina was. "Um… Where is her room?"

"Down the stairs, turn left then another left and a right. Her room is through the second door on your left. Oh and can you call the white room."

"The white room?" I asked. What the hell was he talking about? What was a white room?

"Yeah. The room I was in after I got hit by your strange carriage."

"Oh. You're talking about the hospital."

"I don't know what a hospital is, love."

"It's- don't worry. I'll call the 'white room'." I said shaking my head. I made my way down the stairs following Hook's directions. Two lefts then a right, second door on my left. i opened the door and stuck my head in just a bit.

"Katrina?"

"Emma, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Hook asked me to check on you."

"Tell Dad to steer the Jolly Roger properly. I can hear her complaining. Hold on, where's the Pandora's Box?"

"Um... I think Neal has it. Why?" I asked Katrina but she didn't answer me. All she did was kick off her sheets and headed towards the door.

"Whoa. HEY! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. What the hell was she doing? Did she forget that she had a wound in her stomach and Dreamshade in her veins?

"Whoever this Neal person is he is going to kill us all if he opens the Box." Katrina struggled to get out of her room. She leant against the walls and headed up the stairs.

"WHERE'S THE BOX!?" Katrina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"KATRINA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON DECK." Hook yelled.

"Why? Why do you want the box." Mary Margret asked.

"I want it because if someone opens it I will have no choice but to kill Rumpelstiltskin. Now where is the box?"

"I have it." Henry answered.

"Do not open that Box." Katrina said to Henry.

"Why?" Henry questioned.

"Did you not hear me? Everyone will die." There was a long pause before Katrina continued talking. "Okay fine. You wanna know? When Rumpelstiltskin became the Dark One, I was created. Other than the dagger I am the only one who can truly kill him when he still has his magic."

"Hold on. Did Hook know?" David's question was directed at Katrina before turning to Hook and drawing out his sword. "Was that the reason you took her in?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. Not to Katrina." David had his sword at Hook's throat.

"WERE YOU GOING TO USER HER FOR YOUR OWN SLEFISH REASONS?" Mary Margret yelled at Hook.

"NO! NO I WASN'T! I FOUND HER OUTSIDE A BAR WITH NO FAMILY, OKAY? NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF A VILLIAN YOU THINK I AM, I WOULD NEVER LET A 4 YEAR OLD TO DIE OUTSIDE A BAR.

"Dad actually knew. When I found out he wanted to kill Rumplestilskin I told him of my magic and offered to kill him but Dad said no. He said that he would rather let Rumplestilskin live and have me with him than kill him along with me."

"What's with all the yelling?" Neal's voice came from behind me.

"Baelfire." Katrina said after turning to face Neal. Suddenly Neal was choking.

"DAD!" Henry yelled.

Katrina had her hand stretched out towards Neal. She was choking Neal but something else was happening, she was bleeding. I mean she was bleeding before but this time her shirt was soaked in blood in a matter of seconds.

"You left me on that island to die!" Katrina spat at Neal.

"What? Katrina, what do you mean 'he left you on that island to die'?" Hook asked.

"Neal, what's she talking about?" I turned to him.

"What? You haven't told them?" Katrina spat at Neal. "Why don't I tell them? How does that sound for you?"

"Okay, Katrina. I can see that you are angry and I won't tell you to calm down but you need to let go of him. Your magic is the only thing slowing down the blood loss and Dreamshade." Hook stated calmly. Katrina only tightened her grip.

"Listen to me Katrina. You can't kill him. The Dreamshade will reach your heart before you can. Let go Katrina. Just let go." Then Neal dropped to the floor, breathing deeply. Hook ran up to Katrina before she hit the floor.

"Okay I just have one question; if you have magic why don't you heal yourself?" Regina finally spoke up.

"I can't I have lost nearly all of my magic." Katrina answered from the floor of the deck.

"How'd you lose your magic?"

"I'll start from the beginning, shall I? Over 3 centuries ago I was on Neverland with Baelfire and Dad. Pan had captured me and Baelfire. He found out about my powers and he used my magic to disguise 2 bodies to look like Baelfire and me. So when Dad found 'our' bodies he thought we died. Except we didn't. After Dad left Pan gave Baelfire a choice."

"He could leave Neverland with me or without me. He chose to leave without me. So for 300 years Peter Pan skinned me alive. Peter Pan stripped away a bit of my magic for 300 years. For 300 hundred years Pan tortured me again and again. Taunting me about everything that he knew would make my wound bigger and bigger until it was unhealable."

"Until he broken me. Until the part inside me that made me Katrina died and something else took her place. That was 260 years ago. I broke after 40 years of torture and Baelfire was still on the island at the time. He left around about 20 years ago."

The whole time Katrina talked, it looked like she was in a trance. Even as tears streamed down her face it looked like she was a million miles away. If you looked past her tears, her eyes looked empty. Some people said that 'the eyes are the windows to the soul' but looking at Katrina's eyes, there was nothing it was like she herself was hollow and empty. Then she stood up.

"You left me to rot! He picked and prodded at my brain and magic because of you." Katrina was standing at her full height and then lunged at Neal. Hook grabbed her by her waist and pulled her away from him. Hook dragged her down stairs to the cabins.

After he emerged he headed straight for Neal. Hook punched Neal in the face. He then grabbed him by his collar and had his Hook at Neal's throat.

"If I find out you have hurt her in any way I will come after you." Hook let go of Neal and turned to me. "Emma, love. Can you call the white room now, please? I can see the shore and I would feel better with the doctors wait there for us so they can help Katrina." I didn't say anything to Hook. I just nodded. I walked away from Mary Margret, David, Neal and Regina to call Doctor Whale.

**Hook's POV**

I watched Emma walk away before heading back to Katrina. I got to her room and practically kicked the door in.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I bellowed at her.

"Did you come down here just to yell at me, Dad?"

"No I didn't. I was going to ask if you were alright. So are you alright?" I asked her.

"Well apart from the gaping wound in my stomach, the Dreamshade in my veins and the agonizing pain. I am just dandy." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Dad, I'm fine, really."

"Right, well when we get to Storybrooke, you are going to the white room there. No arguments." I said before turning to leave.

"White room?" Katrina questioned.

"It is a room that is white." I turned back to face her when I reached the door.

"I got that part. What I don't get is what it is for."

"It heals you. For now you are going to heal by yourself. Which means NO getting out of bed." I closed the door before Katrina could answer. I headed back on to the deck and went to the helm to steer us to the shore.

_**What'd you think? Reviews please. Btw posting every three weeks now.**_

_**Edited: 9/12/13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shit! I am so sorry I didn't update last Friday. I was on away and didn't have my laptop or any internet access.**_

_Previously: "White room?" Katrina questioned._

"_It is a room that is white." I turned back to face her when I reached the door._

"_I got that part. What I don't get is what it is for."_

"_It heals you. For now you are going to heal by yourself. Which means NO getting out of bed." I closed the door before Katrina could answer. I headed back on to the deck and went to the helm to steer us to the shore._

**Hook's POV**

When we arrived at the shore it looked like the whole town was here to welcome everyone back. At the front of the group were people dressed in white. They even had a bed with wheels with them. Emma, Regina, Show White, David and Neal walked off and greeted everyone.

"Emma called earlier and said that someone needed to be taken to the hospital." A man announced.

"One minute." I went back to the cabins to get Katrina. The whole way there I slammed my fist into the walls just to annoy Katrina.

"WAKE UP KATRINA. WAKE UP!" I opened her door to find her face in her pillow.

"Hey Love, Princess, Darling we're here." I called to her teasingly.

"I'm beginning to think that I'm more of an adult than you are." Katrina mumbled into her pillow.

"Who do you think I learnt this from?" I retorted. "Come on. We're here." I walked over to her and yanked the blankets off her. I carried her out to the people in white and placed her on the bed.

"I'm Doctor Whale. What happened?" Whale walked to the bed and started to examine Katrina.

"She got shot with an arrow that was covered in Dreamshade."

"Dreamshade?" Whale questioned.

"It's a poison." Emma answered from behind him.

"Well from what I can tell the arrow nicked an artery or vein but she should have bled you by now with the amount of blood on her clothes. And the poison has practically stopped. It's slowed down to almost a standstill."

"She is magic. She's slowing the process down." I said.

"If she doesn't die of blood loss the poison with eventually reach her heart."

"Can you patch the wound up?" I asked.

"I can try." Whale motioned for Katrina to be put into the back of the strange carriage.

"You can ride with her if you want, Hook." Whale said to me. I hopped into the back of the strange carriage.

**Emma's POV**

I watched as the ambulance drove away with Hook in the back with Katrina.

"Emma, you alright?" Mary Margret asked.

"Yeah. I just need some time to process everything that has happened this last week or so." I lied to her. I needed to go to the hospital to make sure Hook was fine.

"Okay. Well, we'll be at Granny's." She gave my shoulder a squeeze before walking away. I look around for Henry and find him with Leroy and the others.

"Hey kid. I'm gonna go take a walk, okay?"

"Can I come?" Henry asked.

"Henry -."

"Let me say goodbye to Mom first." I watched Henry run to Regina and tell her. She looked up at me and I just gave her a shrug. She bent down and gave Henry a kiss on the head before Henry ran up to me.

"Okay so where are you really going?" Henry went straight to the point while we pushed our way through the group.

"What'd you-." I was cut off by Neal.

"Emma! Where you going?" Neal asked.

"I was going to go for a walk and Henry wanted to join me."

"You're going to see Hook aren't you? Emma he is bad news. He's not a good person. Neither is Katrina."

"And how would you know?" I remarked.

"BECAUSE I LIVED ON HOOK'S SHIP BEFORE AND I WAS IN NEVERLAND WITH KATRINA!" Neal yelled at me.

"YOU LET HIS DAUGHTER ON NEVERLAND FOR 300 YEARS THAN YOU SHOT AN ARROW AT HER! -"

"TO SAVE HENRY! HOOK WOULD HAVE CHOSEN KATRINA!" Neal cut in.

"Hook wouldn't have done that."

"AND YOU KNOW THAT HOW!?" Neal roared. By that time everyone had turned to face us but I didn't care.

"I KNOW BECAUSE I TRUST HIM! Look Neal I now you're looking out for me but I can do that myself, I have been for the last 10 years of my life and Hook won't hurt me or Henry." I calmed down.

"If you need me I'll be at the hospital. You still wanna come?" I turned to Henry.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's go." Henry and I left to the direction of the hospital.

**Hook's POV**

When we got to the hospital, Katrina was taken away from me into a room. It had been 20 minutes since we got here and I was still not allowed to see her. I started pacing the hallway 15 minutes ago, waiting for any news about Katrina. 10 minutes later, Emma appeared with Henry.

"Hey, Hook. Any news?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. They won't even let me see her."

"No news could mean good news right?" I looked down at Henry.

"That is correct, young lad. Now should you not be with your family?" I asked him.

"Mom wanted to check on you and I wanted to come." Before I could respond Whale walked out of Katrina's room.

"A word, please." Whale motioned for me.

"It's fine. They can here this."

"Okay. We can confirm that the arrow has nicked an artery. Good news is that we can stitch her up but there is something else. There is a piece of the arrow imbedded in her. Usually we'd sedate the patient but we can't in her case because she is slowing down the bleeding and Dreamshade."

"What do you mean?" I ground out.

"It means that she will be conscious during the operation. We can't give her anything without risking her not using her magic."

"So you want to cut into her to pull out the arrow piece then you want to stitch up her artery before stitching her flesh back to together while she is still awake? I need a minute." I said before walking out for some fresh air.

"Killian?" Emma's voice came from behind me.

"Emma." I said her name.

"You okay?"

"I can't put her through that. She has been through so much on Neverland and I can't make that choice." I turned around and pulled Emma into my arms. She froze for a minute before wrapping her arms around me. I spun her around so her back was against my chest and I placed my chin on her shoulder. My arms were around her with her hands on top.

"You don't have to. You can ask her. She is awake. If you don't want to put her through it, ask her if she wants to go through with it. Just one question; what about the Dreamshade? David is still alive because he has some of the water from the waterfall but it won't be enough for both."

"She can heal herself with her magic when she is strong enough. She won't need the water. Anyways the water is your father's. It won't forever but Rumplestiltskin will probably have a cure for him."

"Why can't some else heal her with magic?"

"Neither of us knows what might happen if someone uses magic on her and like I said earlier, she _is _magic. Magic is who she is and she's been on Neverland with Pan stripping her of her magic for the past 300 years. The consequences could be severe."

"So magic isn't an option. The only other option you have is this operation. Go and ask her." I listened to Emma and headed back inside. Whale was waiting for me with Henry.

"Can I have a minute with her first?" I asked even before the doctor could say anything.

"Uh… sure. Head on in." I opened the door and saw Katrina on the bed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"

"The doctor said that you will need to be awake while they patch you up. They don't know if you'll be able to keep the Dreamshade from your heart if you are unconscious." I explained to her. "He asked me to choose whether you have this operation but I need to know if you want to do this. I will not force you into this."

"I… don't know." Katrina hesitated.

_**I would like to apologize again for not updating last week. Hope this chapter made up for it. Please review.**_


End file.
